1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head and an inkjet print device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inkjet print device such as an inkjet printer includes an inkjet head to eject ink droplets to a recording medium such as a paper.
The inkjet head is comprised of a nozzle plate with nozzle holes, ink chambers communicating with the nozzle holes, an electric conversion element as a piezoelectric element to generate pressure energy, and an ink chamber plate having a drive circuit for the electric conversion element. Applied with a drive voltage from the drive circuit, the electric conversion element generates pressure onto the ink in the ink chamber so that ink droplets are ejected from the nozzle holes.
In recent years the inkjet head has been downsized with multi-nozzle holes. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-116767 discloses, for example, such a multi-nozzle, small-size inkjet head including drive voltage output terminals along the long side of one face of a drive circuit for electric conversion elements, to interconnect with the electric conversion elements via wiring, respectively.
The drive circuit or drive IC is configured to receive various control signals from high-order controllers. Because of this, it is necessary to prepare a large space around the drive circuit to provide wirings for receiving the control signals. This hinders a further reduction in the size of the inkjet head.